Marlene's Adventures through time Part 2 The Great Escape
by JenniferJaneMcfly
Summary: part two


Marlene's Adventures through time Part 2 The Great Escape

Hill Valley October 6th, 1985  
I wake up hoping this situation is just a nightmare I wake up look at the wall and notice a sign saying room 356 the 28th floor holly s*** I say as I relies just how big the place is to most it seems like a fun casino to me it's a prison the door is locked and biffs goons are blocking the door I look around to see if I can find an escape  
I wait around for someone to open my door so I can plan my escape and find doc  
surely he would know what to do and help me get home I hear the lock come  
undone but it was just one of the guards bring me some food,

I need to get out of here and save my mom before she runs into her future self , I quickly find

an escape through the vent, I am small enough to get through I get out and run out of there as fast as I can go I spot a motorcycle and ask a guy if I can borrow it I speed my way to hill-dale

meanwhile 40 year old Jennifer Parker is walking around alternate 1985 hill valley scared and confused I need to find doc my daughter is in trouble here! , Marlene makes here way to Jennifer's house in 1985 I discover that she no longer lives there I ask the neighbors what happened , the Parkers got evicted biff Tannen kicked them out and sold there house this whole neighborhood is being torn down for the biff Tannen strip mall and casino where can I find Jennifer I ask, she works at Biff Tannen's casino as a floor girl it was the only way biff would pay the amount the house was worth, I quickly go to the hardware store to get weapons to protect myself from biff and his goons I get a baseball bat a flame thrower and pepper spray I also disguise myself in blonde wig and aviator sunglasses, and hope I don't run in to my mom from the future, 40 year old Jennifer quickly arrives at docs house,

Doc I need your help she exclaimed whats wrong who are you, don't you recognize me its me Jennifer but you look so uh grown up I came here form the year 2015 and your time machine

broke and I am out of plutonium and I am stuck here, also my daughter is here and is in big trouble biff kidnapped her to work in his casino, what doc said well doc in the future biff buys houses and unless the daughters of the house work for him their parents will not get paid what the worth, if the girls refuse to work for biff he forces them anyway and kidnaps them in 1955 he got a hold of grays sports almanac 1955-2015 the bet on everything and never lost that is how he got so powerful! Doc great Scott! He must have gotten the almanac in 2015 when I threw it away Marty bought it at an antique shop and I threw it away with out thinking of the consequences

Jennifer says my daughter snuck in the delorean with you and Marty that's how she got here, doc says first we need to disguise you your past shelf works at the casino if you run into your past self one of you will pass out or the world will cease to exist meaning your self past or future

it's the ultimate paradox, here's some cash to go to the store to buy your self a disguise, remember something inconspicuous Jennifer goes to the store and buys a blonde wig a blue shirt and pink skirt a base ball cap and sneakers,

well Marlene I am on my way to save you! Doc quickly drops Jennifer off at the casino I need to get Marty and get back to 1955 and get the almanac from biff then burn it then come back to 1985 and dismantle the delorean time travel is far to dangerous, I am sad though that will never live out my fantasy of living as a cowboy in the old west! Jennifer says but doc how will me and

Marlene get back to the future if you destroy the time machine, you can use the one that I left in the future I built a second one in 2015 I will also pick up plutonium and fix the flux capacitor well doc here we go lets save hill valley!

Marlene had just waken up from her nap being in alternate 1985 gave her a nightmare

and Biff was the person she feared most in 2015 biff was an old man and griff was always hitting on her Marty jr was also asleep soon they all arrived in hill valley 1955, OK we need to steal the almanac from biff Jennifer was wearing a blonde wig so that she looked like Marlene looks like Loraine when she was 16, OK Marty , Jennifer Marlene Marty jr here is some money to buy 50's clothes buy something inconspicuous, no one listened of course Marlene with brunette hair started walking by Georges house OK I found biff , oh no biff walked up to her well lookie what we have here that's a nice dress Lorraine though you'd look better in nothing at all biff jump off a short pier, Marty walked up to biff leave her alone leave my friends alone! Doc was walking around and bought walkie talkies OK everyone doc here come in get the almanac and then burn it!


End file.
